


Of the Obvious and Oblivious

by 010321cal



Series: Christmas-y Prompts [3]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, Haruka and Syo are besties, Haruka is a wingman for Syo, M/M, Obvious Satsuki, Rare Pair, because thats all i know how to write, nothing heavy, oblivious Syo (kinda), or would that be wingwoman?, sort of, teenage angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9269219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/010321cal/pseuds/010321cal
Summary: Title- Of the Obvious and ObliviousPairing- Shinomiya Satsuki & Kurusu SyoFandom- Uta No Prince SamaWorld- AnimePrompt- Peppermint Hot ChocolateWarning(s)- shounen-ai. may seem ooc. Coffee Shop AU. Satsuki is Natsuki's twin in this.Disclaimer- i don't own Uta no Prince Sama or anything like that. all i own is the plot.(Also posted under my other accounts, which are under the same username)





	

 

**Title-** Of the Obvious and Oblivious  
**Pairing-**  Shinomiya Satsuki & Kurusu Syo  
**Fandom-** Uta No Prince Sama  
**World-** Anime  
**Prompt-** Peppermint Hot Chocolate  
**Warning(s)-** shounen-ai. may seem ooc. Coffee Shop AU. Satsuki is Natsuki's twin in this.  
**Disclaimer-** i don't own Uta no Prince Sama or anything like that. all i own is the plot.

 

 

  
  
  
Syo looked up from where he was standing behind the counter to the door when he heard the bell over the door jingle. "Welcome to-" Syo started but soon stopped when he saw exactly who was standing there.

　

"Oi, Satsuki, what are you doing here?" Syo asked the taller, annoyed. Satsuki just smirked and walked up to the counter.

　

"Why, I'm here to see you, of course, my dear, sweet Syo-Koi" Satsuki told the smaller blonde, a smirk growing tenfold at the honorific he used. Syo inwardly bemoaned his luck.

　

"Stop teasing me, Satsuki. Buy something or leave" Syo told the male who was standing across from him. Syo could see Satsuki lean on his elbows, making himself even closer to Syo, lips centimeters away. Syo held his breath, anxiously waiting for what would happen next, a little excited and hopeful, too.

　

"Who said I'm teasing, Syo-Koi?" Satsuki asked Syo. Syo could see the mischief in his eyes and his lips were curled in a devilish smirk. Syo sighed, disappointed that this was all just a game to Satsuki, Syo was really hoping for something more.

　

"Order something or leave" Syo repeated to Satsuki while taking a step back, away from the counter and also further away from Satsuki. Syo could hear hear Satsuki sigh in what sounded like disappointment. (But that's crazy, why would he be disappointed that Syo moved away?)

　

"Well... I guess I would like a small peppermint hot chocolate" Syo nodded and went to go get the drink ready for him.

　

"$2.25" Syo told Satsuki, when he gave him the hot chocolate. Satsuki handed him a 20.

　

"Keep the change, Syo-Koi!" Satsuki yelled out to Syo with a wink as he left. Syo could only stare a Satsuki's retreating back, change in hand. Syo sighed (for the nth time today) and put the change in his pocket before getting back to work.

　

_**///** _

　

"I don't know what to do anymore, Haruka-Chan" Syo whined to his best friend, Haruka. Haruka sighed while looking at the pitiful state of her friend of 10 years. Syo sunk back even deeper into himself. At this point he was even pitying himself a little.

　

"Why don't you just ask him out, Syo-Kun?" Haruka asked him. Syo just stared blankly at his friend for a moment before shaking his head no.

　

"I can't. I just, can't. What if Satsuki really just playing around? What if this is all just a big prank or something? I'm scared and I don't think I could handle heartbreak. I don't want to handle heartbreak." Syo told his friend. Syo had put his face in his hands, not wanting to look at anyone at the moment, not when he was so close to crying.

　

Haruka gave another sigh before scooting closer to Syo, rubbing soothing circles into her friends back. "It'll all be okay, Syo-Kun. Things will work out."

　

_**///** _

　

Haruka took a deep breath before knocking on the door to the Shinomiya household. Haruka paused and brought her hand down when she heard footsteps. Haruka studied the door, waiting somewhat patiently for it to open.

　

"Ah, Nanami-Chan, what are you doing here?" Satsuki asked the pinkette in front of him.

　

"We nee to talk, Shinomiya-Kun." Haruka told Satsuki. Satsuki nodded his head and opened the door wider, so as to let her in.

　

Haruka stepped through the door. She heard Satsuki close the door and stepped in front of her. Satsuki lead her through the entry way and to the living room.

　

"Take a seat anywhere you'd like" Satsuki told her. She nodded and took a seat on the sofa, and watched Satsuki take a seat on the chair across from her. "So... what's this about, Nanami-Chan?" Satsuki questioned the girl in front of him.

　

"I came here because of Syo-Kun" As Haruka said this, Satsuki leaned forward in his chair, suddenly worried.

　

"What's wrong with Syo-Koi? Is he hurt?Is he in the hospital? Did someone hurt him? Nanami-Chan, please tell me what's wrong with Syo-Koi!" Satsuki asked, on the brink of hysterics at this point. his finger clutching onto the arms of the chair tightly.

　

Haruka looked at the older male across from her and sighed. 'how could Syo-Kun _not_ see how devoted this man is to him?' At this point in her life, she wondered if all boys were this helpless, or only the ones she knows.

　

"No.. Syo-Kun is fine.. well sort of fine, anyway..." Haruka started off, but stopped when she realized she wasn't exactly sure how to continue.

　

"If he's fine, than what's the problem?"

　

"Ah, well I guess I'm just concerned. You see, Syo-Kun really likes you. Like a lot. But he just thinks your playing around with him or something." Haruka ended up finally saying, but too frustrated at the moment to continue that train of thought.

　

"So... Syo-Koi likes me? He really likes me?" Satsuki asked Haruka. Satsuki's eyes were big and round and he was looking at Haruka with a hopeful expression. Haruka nodded. "Yes, he really likes you, but you're the one who has to make a move. Syo-Kun is too afraid of heartbreak and other things to do it" Haruka told him.

　

Satsuki nodded enthusiastically. Haruka let out a tiny smile at the sight. 'Hopefully everything will turn out okay'

　

_**///** _

　

Syo was standing behind the counter, bored out of his mind, on a Friday. Syo only have 10 minutes left before his shift ended, and Syo souldn't wait. When Syo heard the jingle of the bell from above the entrance go off, he looked over to the side and saw Satsuki standing under the door, a grin etched onto his face.

　

"Syo-Koi~" Satsuki said when he saw Syo. Syo heaved a heavy sigh and blushed at the honorific.

　

"What do you want Satsuki?" Syo asked Satsuki, annoyed. Satsuki just gave him a bright smile in response.

　

"2 peppermint hot chocolates to go, please" Satsuki told Syo. Syo could feel his heart break, a million thoughts running though his head, and at the center of is the thought of who was getting the 2nd one. He was getting slightly nauseous at this point.

　

"Ah, okay. Coming right up" Syo told Satsuki, while hurrying up to make the drinks. He told Satsuki the price while handing him the drinks.Satsuki nodded his thanks and handed him the money.

　

Syo was waiting for Satsuki to leave, but after a few minutes, he still didn't. Standing in the exact spot. Satsuki regarded Syo silently before handing him on of the drinks.

　

"Syo-Koi, I have loved you ever since we were kids. Please, go on a date with me" Syo could only stare at Satsuki blankly for a few minutes. His thoughts running a mile a minute through his head.

　

Syo looked up at Satsuki and nodded, a bright red blush appearing on his cheeks.

　

"I would love to"

　

 

**OMAKE**

　

 

"Oh Syo-Koi, you have some whip cream on your face" Satsuki told his boyfriend lovingly. Syo blushed at the honorific (even after all this time) and rubbed furiously at his cheek, embarrassed at how messy he was being on his date. Satsuki chuckled at his boyfriend and leaned forward, kissing the corner of his mouth.

　

"There, all gone~" Satsuki told his boyfriend. Syo blushed even more, turning red at this point and hit Satsuki on the should and whined.

　

_Satsuki~"_

　

 

_**OWARI** _

　

 

A/N; this is def one of my longer fics... ---Cal

A/A/N; this was literally hell to type up and edit...I listened to SHINee and Exo the whole time. man, that takes me back ---Cal

**Author's Note:**

> If asked, i'd consider writing a sequel, or rewriting this into a chaptered fic! just leave a comment on the story or on any of my other accounts!


End file.
